Conventionally, in a picture image file device an original document, such as a drawing, is read by an optical reading element, such as a CCD, and is stored in a picture image storing section as a picture image file.
In such a picture image file device, the electronic representation of an original document is stored as a picture image file so that a copy of the original document can be obtained by printing out the stored picture image file by using a printer. Also, the original document can be displayed on a display device such as a CRT.
In the conventional picture image file device, however, when a change is made to the original document, the electronic representations of the changed original document are stored in the picture image storing section as a changed picture image file. The picture image file is also stored as it was prior to the change. As a result two complete versions of the document must be stored and the capacity of the picture image storing section to store additional documents is reduced.